Cell banks are produced by first accumulating cells in a batch/perfusion cell culture process and then harvesting cells for banking. The process involves three stages: cell accumulation, harvest and cell concentration, and cell banking. A harvest process step serves to concentrate the final cell culture fluid or to extract the cells from the cell culture fluid using centrifugation. A subsequent pooling and filling process serves to prepare cell bank ampoules for long-term storage.
These traditional methods may result in inconsistent or poor viability post-thaw for select cell lines. Imperative to the cell banking process is the need for high cell viability after thawing of the frozen cells. Thus, improved methods of freezing cells for cell banking are desirable. Cell culture medium for freezing cells that allows for greater cell viability when thawed after banking would be beneficial.
All publications, patents, and patent applications cited herein are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes.